marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley J. Williams (Earth-818793)
Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes #1 (July, 2004) | HistoryText = __TOC__ Ashley James Williams (or "Ash" as he prefers) was a simple retail clerk who worked for the S-Mart chain of retail stores. Living a seemingly dull and average life with his girlfriend Linda, Ash would be thrust into the unwanted role of being a hero, as he soon would encounter an ancient demonic book of spells known as Necronomicon Ex Mortis (AKA, Naturon Demonto, or the Book of the Dead). Accounts of how Ash first encountered differ, with some suggesting that he traveled to a cabin in the woods with Linda and a group of his closest friends, another suggests that he and Linda traveled alone. Other accounts suggest that the cabin was rented to Ash, others suggest that it was merely an abandoned cabin that was found for the purposes of a romantic interlude. Regardless of the circumstances, Ash and his companions would come across the Necronomicon, and Ash would watch in horror as each of his friends, including his beloved Linda, be transformed into Deadites (undead creatures acting as host bodies for ancient Kandarian demons.) Ash would be forced to kill them all, and would be forced to cut off his own hand with a chainsaw to prevent his own possession as well. Arming himself with a chainsaw modified to fit on his stump, and a double barreled shotgun, Ash would fight off the remaining Deadites. This battle to the end would ultimately end with Ash using the Necronomicon to open a portal through time and space to try and send the evil back into the past. While Ash would succeed in doing so, he would find himself being sucked into the portal as well. He would then find himself trapped in medieval times where he would be considered the "Chosen One" that was prophesied to save two warring kingdoms from the horrors of the Deadites that invaded this time as well. Ash would demand that he be sent home, not wishing to get involved. But after he accidentally awakens the Deadites and they capture his new love interest, a peasant girl named Sheila, Ash decides to help out. He would lead both kingdoms against an army of Deadites. After their victory, Ash would choose to return home where he would resume his normal life. This would prove to be short lived, as he would find that the Deadites still exist in his own time. Ash would have many other adventures across time and space, fighting all forms of monsters and creatures, including the monstrous hero Darkman, and horror icons Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Eventually, Ash would meet his own end. Following his death, Ash would soon find himself at the pearly gates of Heaven, trying to persuade St. Peter to let him take in his chainsaw and boom-stick. Hearing screaming from behind he turns to see a zombified costumed Superhero feeding on those waiting to enter heaven. Ash shoots at the costumed undead but it has little effect and he is punched through the fabric of reality. Ash drops through the rip, from the sky and lands in a skip on what appears to be Earth. Emerging from an alley, Ash witnesses a villan and a superhero fighting, and decides that he should help the more heavily armed one, that doesn’t dress like Satan. But before he has a chance to help, the Necronomicon, a Book of the Dead, which he has battle over dimensions, appears in the body of an old bag lady and tells him that “This world will die, and an Army of the Dead will rise.” Daredevil notices with his advanced sensed Ash apparently beating up the old lady, and breaks off his fight with Thunderball to protect her, distracted, however, he takes a pounding from Thunderball’s wrecking-ball. Ash thanks Thunderball and they go they’re separate ways. The next day, Ash sees the headline in the Bugle outlining his mistake, so he decides to go straight to the top, and makes his way to Avengers Mansion. He breaks in by blasting the intercom security with his boom-stick, only to be aggressively greeted by the Avengers. As he tries to warn them about the Deadites that he believes have followed him through to this world, Scarlet Witch “Bamf’s” him into a duck pond to cool off. As he makes his way back to the city he sees the purple lightning in the sky, and yells at everybody to get away. Just then, the Quinjet arrives and the Avengers once again accost Ash. Spider-Man asks Colonel America if there is anything he can help with, so he asks the web-slinger to wrap Ash up and take him away, which Spidey dutifully does. As they swing through the New York night, and Ash tells Spider-Man of how he arrived to this world, they spot the Hero that Ash met at Heaven's Gate: the Zombified Sentry. Sentry is attacking and biting the Avengers, who in turn are attacking and eating people. Spider-Man swings down into the midst of them and scoops up a blonde girl, and places her in safety. Then, he and Ash decide to search for the Necronomicon, suddenly Colonel America appears flying through the air, and bites Spidey on the shoulder. Spider-Man falls and drops the still-wrapped Ash, who crashes to the ground at the feet of the rest of the zombified Avengers. Seemingly infected, Spidey jumps on Hawkeye and threatens to eat his brains. The others, however, tell him not to bother as the dead taste horrible, and it seems only total destruction of the brain can kill the zombies. After a brief stand-off, Spider-Man says that he is taking Ash, because he had to listen to him talking, so he should get to eat him, and swings off with the dimension-hopping hero still wrapped up. On the roof of a building Spidey unties Ash, who takes the opening, and punches him in the jaw, at which point, the wall-crawler reveals himself to be still human, albeit with a severely dislocated jaw. As they look over the city and see the destruction taking place, Spidey realizes he has get Aunt May and Mary-Jane to safety and swings off to save them, leaving Ash on his own. Then, out of the gloom, steps the heavily armed figure of The Punisher, and after a brief conversation Castle agrees to help Ash find the Necronomicon, but first he must do something for the vigilante. They burst through a door and into a room containing Kingpin and his cronies. Kingpin tries to convince Punisher that they are now on the same side; that it’s a matter of survival. Castle, however, says they will never be on the same team, and blasts everyone in the room. Job done, they make a start on Ash’s mission. The two men make their way through the ravaged and infected city to Punisher’s arsenal, where they get tooled up. Then they come across Thunderball again surrounded by zombies, he spots them and implores for help. Castle rushes in with all guns blazing, but the zombies come at him and he falls beneath them. Ash sees this and beats a hasty retreat. Back wandering the city streets, he comes across a zombified Winter Soldier attacking and trying to bite Dazzler. Always ready to help a damsel in distress, he blows the super-soldiers head off. Once again, he has to explain about the Necronomicon and Dazzler suggests Dr. Strange, so they make their way to his sanctum, where Ash is grabbed by Scarlet Witch. He sees a version of himself being eaten by Howard the Duck, who then makes a lunge for Dazzler. He slices Howard in half with his chainsaw, not realizing, as he congratulates himself, that the bisected duck is still coming for him, fortunately though Scarlet Witch finishes Howard off with magic. Scarlet Witch explains what has been happening and that she narrowly escaped being infected by the Avengers herself. Just then a zombified Thor appears and the three of them make a dash for Dr. Strange’s Sanctum. Dazzler says she saw some movement in there, but Scarlet Witch explains that Strange is on the SHIELD Helicarrier, with most of the other heroes. As they burst in, they see Dr. Druid, munching on the remains of Wong, who tells them he can’t stop. Ash says that if Dr. Druid shows him where the library is, that he can help him get better, but as Druid points the way Ash blows his head off. As they look through the library they come across many strange books, but not the Necronomicon. After a little gentle persuasion, one of the magic books there tells them, that the book that they seek is in Latveria, and so the three makes plans to see Victor von Doom. As they leave, they find their way to the Quinjet is blocked by zombified super-kids who are attacking citizens, they need a distraction, and right on cue a large explosion goes off. They callously leave Nextwave (who caused the explosion), to escape in the Quinjet. On their way to Latveria, Dazzler and Scarlet Witch pass the time by explaining about Dr. Doom to Ash. While he passes the time by flirting with them. As they arrive in Latveria, they see Castle Doomstadt besieged by Goliath and a horde of zombified Super-Heroes. Gaining access to the castle, Dr. Doom isn’t too happy about Ash’s constant wise-cracks, and makes it obvious that he isn’t welcome. He points out that he doesn’t need Doom’s help, and that he just needs the Necronomicon, but Doom explains that the contagion is extraterrestrial, pan-dimensional, but not supernatural and orders Ash thrown in the holding cells. Ash manages to destroy some Doombots, so Doom shows them a feed of outside, where Goliath is still doggedly attacking the magically protected castle. To make an example of what happens to trespassers Doom launches a salvo of missiles at the gigantic zombie, they stick in his body and blow him apart. At which point Doom once again orders Ash removed and placing with ‘the others’. Scarlet Witch begs Doom for clemency, as Ash is dragged to a large chamber filled with Latverian refugees by Doombots. Later, as Ash is trying to formulate a plan of escape, Scarlet Witch appears and leads him down a corridor, to find the library. They are spotted by another Doombot, but it is easily destroyed with Wanda’s Hex Power. The lifeless robot gives Ash an idea, and he tells Scarlet Witch to keep Doom occupied. By dressing in the Doombot’s armor, Ash is mistaken for Doom himself, and gains access to the library, where he finds the Necronomicon. He threatens the book with a laser blast from the Doombot’s armour and the book confirms Doom’s theory; these zombies are dead but they are not undead and as such have nothing to do with the Necronomicon. The book apparently knew that Ash, couldn’t do anything to stop this plague, and wanted to rub his nose in it, and so appeared as the old lady to tell him of the prophecy. Ash tosses the book into a waste paper bin, and takes off down the corridor, leaving it’s mocking laughter behind. Just then, he hears a voice telling him that time is running out, and when he turns he sees a beautiful woman in green, trapped in a magical cage. She says she thought that he was Doom, and that she was trapped here because she was a threat to him. Ash says they have something in common, so he helps her out, and they join forces. As they make their way down the corridor, Ash is telling Enchantress of the refugees in the cellar, when they run into Scarlet Witch and Dazzler who seem horrified that he has brought another woman along. Bizarrely, Dazzler knocks him to the ground, and as he looks up, he sees Enchantress as she truly is; zombified. Dazzler points her out to Ash, but while she is distracted, Enchantress sinks her teeth into her finger, taking it off. Just then, Doom appears again, killing Enchantress and Dazzler with some kind of blast. He threatens to kill Ash, and Scarlet Witch, but is interrupted by a subordinate who tells them that the Super-Zombie horde have cleared Latveria and the surrounding countries, and are back for the remaining survivors. The huge mass of zombies attack Doomstadt, but are held off by the castles protective force-field . Eventually though, several of the horde break through, and as Scarlet Witch is bitten by the zombified Punisher, she begs Ash to find the Necronomicon and stop all this. Ash begins to explain that he was wrong and that the Book of the Dead is not involved, when he stops and has an idea. Back in the library, he tells the Necronomicon that, because it is a sentient book and written in human blood, it, too, is susceptible to the contagion or is a candidate for being devoured. So Ash tells it that it needs to raise a Deadite army to keep the Super-Zombies occupied. Then the Book of the Dead leads them to a room containing some kind of teleportation device, and Doom, who looks like he has been bitten, getting survivors out of the way before he turns. Doom tells Ash that he wants his last act to be in defiance of Reed Richards. He informs Ash that the portal changes every 5 minutes, but he will destroy the portal so the zombies can't give chase. He also tells Ash he can pick any universe to stay at. Ash replies that he’ll be happy as long as there are no zombies, and tosses the Necronomicon back into the room (and is cursed at by it) and steps through the portal. After visiting a few realities (Mesozoic, Alien, Post-Apocalyptic, and normal-looking New York) and not liking them, he settles on one that appears to be just like early 21st Century New York. However, upon looking around a corner, he spots Werewolf Super Heroes, munching on the corpse of Galactus, mirroring Ultimate Dr. Doom's fate from the Frightful Story Arc. Ash turns around to go back into the portal, but it closes with a "poit" and he criticizes Doom, wondering if it could have given him a chance to go to a universe with supermodels instead. However, the Werewolves notice Ash, and give chase to him. He turns and runs from the Werewolves, before finally going back to the destroyed present. To see the rest of his history in more details see: 'Earth-818793's Ash Williams on Evil Dead Wiki'' | Powers = *The ability to ignore logic. *'''Superhuman Strength: He has this power, but only in his artificial hand. | Abilities = *Ash is a skilled marksman and knows how to use the Book of the Dead. Actually, he just hasn't been killed by it, and can manipulate it. | Strength = *Athletic human but has super strength in his artificial right hand. | Weaknesses = *Anything that can kill a normal human. | Equipment = *A metal right hand that he fashioned from a suit of armor. | Transportation = *Necronomicon induced portals, and a completely beat up 1973 yellow Oldsmobile Delta 88 automobile. | Weapons = *Ash wields his trademark "boomstick" (a sawed off double-barreled 12 gauge Remington shotgun) and Homelite XL chainsaw that can be modified to attach to the stump of his missing hand. | Notes = | Trivia = *Ash was played by Bruce Campbell in the Evil Dead series. | Links = *Ash Williams on The Evil Dead Wiki *Ash Williams on The Dark Horse Wiki *Ash Williams on The Dynamite Entertainment Wiki }} ru:Эшли Уильямс (818793) Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:One Hand Category:Shooting Category:Teleporters Category:Scarred Category:Interdimensional Travelers